Jessica Jones : Undercover Rubber
by JavCritic
Summary: The last time Jessica saw Luke was a week ago, and she suspects foul play, the news confirms that Lex Luthor had problems with Luke, and she goes to the closest person : Wonder Woman, she then goes to WW's S&M dungeon and realizes to get her boyfriend back she'll have to be an undercover dominatrix. *NOTE : This is also a sequel to Wonder Woman : SSW, and Black Widow : BS.
Jessica Jones : a detective and ex-superheroine gets word that her soon to be fiancée and criminal Luke Cage has been reported missing. Not responding to her calls and texts, she looks up his last con : $10,000 that was stolen from one of Lex Luthors businesses. She knows it must be him and proceeds to look up all of Lexs' businesses finally arriving at ''Wonder's Dungeon'' : An infamous bondage club in Metropolis owned by supervillainess and Lexs' Apprentice ''Queen Wonder''. Only thinking the worst she has to act quick as she devises a plan,

Realizing they'll be alarmed by a casually dressed woman waltzing into their business. She goes to a bondage store and very shadily breezes through their numerous catsuits as she settles on a blue, transparent catsuit ; uncomfortably putting it on in the changing rooms knowing she isn't fit for this sordid lifestyle and never will be. She then hastily buys it before a friend from S.H.I.E.L.D stops her.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' The friend asks as she embarrassingly tries to hide her bag.

''You and Luke need to spice up the relationship? Don't worry your secrets safe with me'' The friend assures as Jessica anxiously plays along not before leaving mid-conversation.

"Wanna try your new toys straight away, huh? Give him a whip for me!'' Her friend jokingly shouts making Jessica shudder in humiliation.

Jessica then stops at a cubical outside the dungeon and starts putting on her catsuit, but she soon realizes she didn't get lubrication and gets her arms stuck and flailing frantically, confined in her catsuit two guys come in complaining that the men's toilets are out of order as she fearfully tries not to make a peak but her quivering gives up her location.

''Is that quivering latex I hear?'' One says as he then lifts her door forcefully, unlocking it as they find a sight for sore eyes : An absolutely helpless, innocent girl clad in latex.

''Today must be our lucky day, huh Brutus?'' He says as his Brutus nods.

''Please help me. Don't do anything'' She whimpers as he assures seedily :

''Oh we'll help you alright'' He forces his way into the cubical ; feeling up her latex-clad body as she squirms and writhes disgust whilst he grasps big chunks of her shuddering flesh in his barbaric hands,

Helpless as he lowers her to his crotch and forces her lips onto his throbbing member, Brutus still groping her shimmering curves as she closes her eyes in repulsion and shame. It is then Brutus' turn as he pulls out his hulking penis and forces her to gag on it, harshly pummelling her throat in absolute bliss as he pulls the chain from his waist and starts whipping her naked buttocks with it. Making her scream in even more anguish, leaving red marks as after 20 minutes of brutal violation, they aim their cocks to her chest and neck and gush two disgustingly abundant loads all over her bare flesh as she groans in pain and guilt. Smiling and heaving, happily recovering from their blissful orgasms.

''That'll do it!'' One of them says as they then walk away leaving her cold, and then she shamefully pulls the rest of the catsuit up. Their cum now being the perfect lubricant, as she has to now wear two monsters juices for the rest of the day. She then re-applies her make-up and enters the club.

She acts natural among all the fiends and dominatrixs' as she asks to talk with Queen Wonder, under the alias ''Jewell'', she is then brought to her office and after a silent stare down for 5 minutes, she realizes Jessica is the real deal and asks :

''So what do you want?'' Queen Wonder asks as her posture becomes a little more welcoming.

''I wanna work for you'' Jessica sternly demands.

''Good, we need some new recruits. It seems we've had an overflow of submissives of late'' She says forebodingly.

Jessica is then put under her wing and introduced to everyone, but she is shocked to find that Queen Wonder's henchmen and top dom is none other than Brutus, and he greets her surprised, and filled with irony :

''You? And I thought it was gonna be some competition. How's my load holding up?'' He says laughing as she uncomfortably ignores him before moving onto the next one.

Jessica is then taught whip, flog and hurt her clients, and lucky for her she doesn't have to touch them. Yet their moans still become haunting as she knows this is happening to Luke at this very moment.

She is then given her first client, walking in to a middle aged and slightly overweight male as he shudders just hearing the door slam, looking her body up and down lustfully, making her feel sordid and a dirty object.

''You're so beautiful'' He mutters in awe.

''Don't talk to me! Don't look at me!'' She dominantly shouts as he then turns his head, but she can still see in his pants a huge growing excitement for her.

She then picks up the whip with shame, with every instinct resisting. She then starts whipping him and his moans of pleasure are soul crushing, then she gets a paddle and starts hitting his thighs and chest sadistically, feeling herself get lost more and more as to escape the discomfort she merely hits him harder.

Finally she reaches the final part and happily leaves before Queen Wonder stops her.

''Oh, Jewell. There's one more addition that this client has paid for'' She says handing her a paper that states : ''Subject requests a footjob from Mistress Jewell'' Jessica looks up absolutely shocked.

''But you said I didn't have to touch em'' Queen Wonder responds :

''You won't, it'll just be your shoe'' Jessica is in absolute dismay and dread as she then walks in, unties him and commands him to strip and his cock is already rock hard as she spits on her heel remarking :

''This'll be the only time my saliva will even come close to that thing'' As he very exitedly replies :

''Oh, I know Mistress. And I'll cherish every drop of it'' More disheartened she hesitantly slips his cock between the base and heel. Feeling the vibrations from his pulsating cock jolt as she then assertively rubs it up and down. Closing her eyes in defiance as he moans and groans in ecstasy.

Still eyeing up her petite figure, she then harshly speeds up to get it over with as his wailing becomes overwhelming, and he then gushes an abundant load all over her feet as it slips through her boot disgustingly while he sighs in relief but she's grossed out all over before abruptly leaving.

Later that night she cries in shame from the sexual nightmare she's gotten herself into. Fearfully peeling the latex from her skin as the dried cum clings to her body just like the memories cling to her conciousness.

She tells Queen Wonder that she's gonna start doing more intimate acts on her clients and would prefer a black man to hopefully see Luke, "…preferably muscular and bald too" she demands as Queen Wonder happily obliges, but to Jessica's disappointment it's not Luke, but another black male of the same description.

''I'm gonna watch'' Queen Wonder says as she hands over the man and sits down patiently. Jessica is now riled with anxiety as she now has to put her money where her mouth is literally.

Jessica then shakily kneels down and pulls off his underwear revealing an already erect, hulking member as she looks to Queen Wonder who has now got her meaty cock in her hands, sensually rubbing herself to Jessica, who feels revolted and objectified.

''I can't do this'' Jessica insists as Queen Wonder then gestures Brutus to come behind Jessica as she dominantly replies :

''Yes you will, because if not. Not only will I fuck your brains out, but I'll also untie your new pet here and he'll fuck you while Brutus fucks your mouth, and you don't want that'' Brutus then nods smugly as Jessica is struck with fear as her body quivers in unfathomable terror, and she knows what to do as she reluctantly engulfs her slaves girthy member ; Brutus violently pushing her head further not even able to fit it all in, and gaging uncontrollably on top of his veiny, coarse member trying not to be sick as he looks down in just as much anxiety, it all being too good to be true.

''Give him some variety, make it a show for god's sake!'' Brutus shouts as Jessica then starts teasing the head whilst vigorously stroking his shaft, even though she is disgusted at the taste, and is having flashbacks of the cubical, she puts everything into it to distract herself, imagining it's Luke as soon all their off-putting remarks and humiliating slaps to her face evaporate and she treats him like the love of her life, fully taking in all of his 9-inch meat before slipping her soaking wet hands all over his stiff cock erratically as he is now in heaven, unexpectedly busting his load early down her soft, warm gullet as she accepts it all willingly before walking away as Queen Wonder grabs her arm : ''I misjudged you, You are a real dom'' Queen Wonder then kisses her, not letting go as she tugs herself off harder till finally releasing a messy load all over herself, their muffled moans titillating Brutus as he then gets up and pushes his cock between Queen Wonders enveloping breasts,

As he then ecstatically coats them with his seed, and Queen Wonder looks up at Jessica,

She is apprehensive but before she can object, Jessica's face is forced into it and is smothered by her cleavage, stopping the air from getting to her lungs, she has to either suck the cum dry or pass out, so she desperately laps up his load from Queen Wonder's shimmering wet tits, and heaves and gasps in a panic.

''Atta girl, sometimes you have no time for preparation, you just gotta act fast'' She advices as Jessica simply nods obediently and Brutus looks at her amorously.

Later the next day Jessica decides to go looking for Luke herself, going deep into the dungeon looking through all the cells before finally finding Luke, she tells him to be quiet as she skims through the keys frantically as suddenly Brutus starts walking down with his flashlight. Now petrified she speeds up but it's too late as he sees her, and she kicks his chest sending him to the floor as she runs to a dungeon and picks up a whip, he then picks up a tenderizer paddle as they then duel.

She cracks her whip connecting a couple times as the fight leads outside, and Luke screams in peril as Brutus finally gets the upper hand by hitting her wounded breasts with the tenderizer. Disarming and ripping a tear in her catsuit. Luke cries even louder in helplessness as Brutus fully rips the chest open on her catsuit and starts to ravage her while she squirms in dismay and he continues to hit her ass, thighs to weaken her, tying her hands to the bars with the whip. She then is forced to look Luke in the eyes while he bends her all the way down and starts licking her bare pussy ferociously, slapping and sucking it sore as she screams in pain, and Luke assures :

''Just pretend it's me, Alright? Just keep looking at me'' She then cannot hold it and the insatiable licking becomes too much as suddenly she is entered and he starts brutally filling her pussy. Violently and rapidly slapping his body against hers as Luke distressingly reassures, with tears down his face :

''Babe? Just focus on me, Ok? You're going to get through this'' He says holding her hand as she is filled with absolute humiliation and defeat as she tries focusing on him to relieve the pain, but Brutus starts slapping her in the face sadistically as she wails in pain, gripping Luke's hand even tighter as they both cry together for hours. Tired physically and emotionally, he then drops her little body violently on the floor and cums on Lukes face, they then huddle up to each other through the bars as the cum drips from her abused pussy and Luke strokes her bruises, cuts and grazes.

The next day Queen Wonder is informed of Jewel's true intentions, and she rushes down to the basement to tell her that while she feels betrayed she knows it's only because Jessica still has a heart, so to become a true dom she'll need to rid of all her feelings for good, and knows just how to do it. She unties Jessica as this gives her freedom to push her back as she runs for the phone.

She explains the situation to S.H.I.E.L.D but she is dragged off before she can say the location, but luckily Darkstar and Black Widow we're tapping S.H.I.E.L.D's phones, and knew Jessica's whereabouts. Making their way unbeknownst to her.

Jessica is then taken to Miss Wonder's dungeon, fitted with a strap-on and forced to watch Luke get tied to a spanking table and fucked/emasculated rigorously from both sides by Brutus and Queen Wonder. She screams in terror and fright watching his tight ass get mercilessly destroyed. Queen Wonder laughs blissfully as she looks deep into Jessica's eyes, then after 20 minutes of brutality they finally exit him, walk over to Jessica as Queen Wonder pounds the back of her throat with Lukes saliva before ejaculating all over the strap-on, and breathily remarking : ''Your turn''.

Jessica hesitates naturally, but then feels Brutus grinding between her ass-cheeks. She resists still as he then without lubrication plunges his cock deep into her ass, wailing in pain she then immediately fills up her boyfriend's well worn ass and rides him,

Brutus then pulls out of her ass just to fuck her pussy instead, she feels violated all over as she inflicts this terrible pain/shame upon her lover,

Then suddenly Darkstar and Black Widow break the door and knock Brutus and Queen Wonder to the floor, but as they get up the duo realize how powerful they are : getting ruthlessly pushed around and manhandled as they are overpowered, and need help.

Black Widow then notices Queen Wonder's whip and rubs her body all the way down to it before whipping Queen Wonder rigorously with it, noticing how it's affecting her Darkstar then takes care of Brutus with Jessica's help, and beat him with the paddle and whip as Jessica can finally vent her enraged humiliation out on him, all of which is because of him.

Black Widow with one last lash of the whip it wraps around Queen Wonders cock as she starts to glow, and become weaker as Black Widow sadistically tightens it, realizing this is her weakness,

and Jessica and Darkstar have now finally knocked out Brutus they untie Luke. They then all tie Queen Wonder up as Luke takes pleasure in mounting her and royally pummelling her pale, shemale ass as the girls attach electrodes to her cock and flog/clamp her tits harshly as she glows more and more with the pain as her vice is harshly used against her,

She slowly starts to come around as she realizes the pain she's caused as Queen Wonder, her dark side is obscured as she finally grows the empathy she'd once lost, and remembers her simple/happy life as an office worker at the ''Metroplaza''. The others then get into it as they sensually get off with each other even Black Widow and Darkstar as the girls rub each others pussies erotically whilst Jessica and the girls caress and kiss Luke passionately.

Wonder Woman has then finally made the transformation to the good side, and for once she can enjoy good, consensual sex as she too kisses and gropes the girls intimately, getting untied she immediately rips Black Widow's catsuit open as she starts plowing her curvaceous ass as the girls eat each others pussies,

Luke and Wonder Woman then take turns passionately screwing each girl as they continue this steamy orgy for hours till they all lie sweating and heaving on the ground, the girls absolutely dripping in cum.

Brutus then finally wakes up, realizing he's restrained he uncharacteristically screams in terror as Jessica puts on the strap-on one last time, smiling to Wonder Woman as Lex Luthor arrives, and noticing she's good again he also fearfully pleas/begs for mercy as she looks down at him with her cock in her hands and replies :

''You're in my dungeon now, and for every day of every year you've taken away from me. I'm gonna fuck your ass till you wish you never crossed paths with me''

He then gulps knowing the second orgy is going to ensue ; and she's gonna make sure that what S.H.I.E.L.D comes back to will show that the Superheroine Rescue Alliance are a force to be reckoned with, and now 5 strong.

 **The End**


End file.
